


O

by concupiscence66



Series: Whatever Works [6]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscence66/pseuds/concupiscence66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys become men of action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to "Seduction and Spaghetti". Nearing the end of this little tale. I feel conflicted about that.

Sheldon seemed to have far more than the normal 32 teeth of a normal adult. Leonard couldn't seem to avoid clanking against everyone of those teeth with his own. It was like his first kiss.  
   
Candace Ellen. After chess club. She had long legs and tasted like bubble gum. Her bubble gum ended up in Leonard's mouth and tangled in his braces. That's what happens when you kiss someone impulsively.  
   
Leonard moved to straddle Sheldon's slim hips, giving him more control over the kiss. That was better. The normally staid scientist was surprisingly enthusiastic. His cheeks were already flushed, his pupils dilated, his lips slightly engorged, respiration shallow. All the signs of sexual arousal. Oh, and a big ole erection that occasionally made contact with Leonard's thigh.  
   
Leonard nipped at Sheldon's lips, trying to show him how to kiss rather than just mash their mouths (and teeth) together. Sheldon was picking it up. This was...  
   
Sheldon was trying to find some friction but with his legs hanging off the bed, he had no leverage. He moaned with frustration and kept squirming.  
   
Leonard ran his tongue against Sheldon's. A quick taste at first, followed by a more thorough exploration. This might actually be...  
   
Oops. French kissing was not on the approved list of sexual acts.  
   
Sheldon wasn't complaining. He was moving under Leonard. Undulating. Arching and mewling like a cat.  
   
A neurotic in the kitchen, Zazzles in the bedroom.  
   
If Sheldon was already allowing him to violate the pre-approved agreement in re sexual congress, what else could be on the table? A blow job? This was actually turning out to be...  
   
Only a matter of time until he was ejaculating in Sheldon's ear canal.  
   
Leonard laughed into that eager mouth. Sheldon looked offended.  
   
Leonard nibbled on his ear and all was forgiven. Oh, yeah. This Sheldon was much more agreeable. He could live with this Sheldon.  
   
His best friend.  
   
A guy.  
   
A guy who fucked his mom less than 24 hours ago.  
   
A guy who couldn't keep a secret or shut up.  
   
Howard would know.  
   
Raj would know.  
   
Penny would know. That door would be slammed shut forever.  
   
Leonard scrambled off of Sheldon and fumbled through his bedside table for his inhaler.  
   
When he could breathe again, he looked at Sheldon. The lanky physicist looked mildly concerned but not put out. Only the erection tenting his plaid pants served as proof of what he and Leonard were about to do.  
   
Were doing.  
   
"Is this normal, Leonard?"  
   
"I don't know what's wrong. It's just so random..." So lame.  
   
"Did you have too much time to reflect on the current situation? Well, that's disapointing. If you'll excuse me, I'll go masturbate."  
   
"No, Sheldon."  
   
"I know I agreed in Article 38 section 4 of the friendship agreement to no longer alert you when I planned to masturbate but I think the circumstances..."  
   
Leonard put his hand over that troublesome mouth. Hot breath against his hand, Sheldon's eyes widened. This was madness and a mistake but Sheldon was a universal constant. 0,0,0,0.  
   
"Get in the middle of the bed, Sheldon. I'm going to rock your world and then Howard and I are going to kick your ass at Halo."  
   
Sheldon glared but moved to the center of the bed. The exact center. As Leonard climbed on the bed, Sheldon spread his long legs slightly, making room for his roommate to mount him. That was on the list. Why would Sheldon agree to... that so easily?  
   
Leonard climbed on top of Sheldon, again. Now his crotch was a millimeter from Sheldon's. Practically missionary position.  
   
"Would you really let me have anal sex with you?"  
   
"I created those lists specifically so we wouldn't have to have this discussion."  
   
"It's just kind of a big thing."  
   
Sheldon looked down between their bodies.  
   
"I don't mean THAT is a big thing. Not that it's a small thing. I haven't had complaints. We shouldn't talk."  
   
Sheldon agreed by pulling Leonard in for another kiss.  
   
The lanky physicist had taken a few steps back in technique but won points for enthusiasm. And for moaning. He always thought he wanted Sheldon to be quiet but it turned out, vocal Sheldon was amazing. It was only his words that were annoying. The timbre of his voice was actually pretty hot. A deep voice. Sheldon could hum and...  
   
Leonard pulled his mouth free from all those teeth trailed kisses along his roommate's jaw and down his pale neck. The Adam's apple was disconcerting but kind of cool. The way it moved so rapidly, letting Leonard know unequivocally that he was totally rocking someone's world. Usually, he had to wonder and worry but tonight he had a running tally of his points written all over Sheldon's body. He was totally going to break all his previous records.  
   
When he paused to watch his friend's face, Sheldon hesitantly opened his eyes. He had really nice eyes. Pretty eyes. His pupils were huge with arousal. Just a tiny ring of blue. He mussed the short dark hair, made him look a little less Sheldony. A little more...sexy. Wanton.  
   
He was surprised to feel a light touch on his hair. Long and dexterous fingers pulling curls straight and serious blues watching the inevitable retraction and a breathy voice, "I've been waiting 8 years to do that."  
   
Leonard pressed his erection against Sheldon's and began to move. The friction was amazing, the hand that suddenly clutched in his hair was amazing.  
   
Sheldon was pressing right back, moving a little spasmodically but Leonard had the upper hand and could keep that delicious rhythm. Dry humping. He hadn't done this since high school. Elizabeth. She wouldn't let him put his hand under her shirt but she was okay with anything over the clothes. Anything.  
   
He ground his hips into his friend as his mind raced.  What should they do? This? Shouldn't some clothes come off?  
   
"Oh, Leonard." Sheldon's voice cracked, he was panting.  
   
Hell, yeah. He slid a hand under the ubiquitous tee-shirts and felt that smooth belly, moved up to an erect nipple. A little squeeze...  
   
"Oh, Leonard... Stop. Stop now."  
   
Sheldon was seriously starting to wiggle away. NOW he was going to change his mind? Leonard tried to gentle him with a kiss as he kept moving and...  
   
"Oh!"  
   
So that was Sheldon's "O" face. Good to know. His long slim body tensed and stayed tense, his face contorted in pleasure.  Leonard gently pressed his hips to Sheldon's, bringing those aftershock shivers.  
   
Now what?  
   
Sheldon pushed Leonard off of him and onto the bed and quickly left the room.  
   
Wham, bam, thank you, Leonard.  
   
Was he coming back? Should Leonard go after him?  
   
Now what was the protocol?


End file.
